Poison
by chaos-naga
Summary: Love binds all things, and so does poison. Incest


**Warnings:** incest, lolicon, and spoilers (for those that have not read _Godchild_)

**Rating:** T

**Length:** 624 words (excluding title, forenotes, endnotes, and disclaimer)

**Poison**

"Brother ... what's all this?" Merry takes a look around the dark, dank room. She wrinkles her nose. "It smells awful, and what's with all those vials? It's like an apothecary in here!" She makes motions to leave, but is stopped by Cain's firm grip on her arm.

"This is no ordinary room, Merriweather."

"Of course it isn't – it smells like something _died_ in here! Let's go, Cain!"

Finally, he lets go, letting Merry run away into the open sunshine illuminating the manor hallways.

-----

"Why, hello there, Miss Merriweather." Riff smiles at the panting girl with her hands on her knees. "What brings you to the servants' area?" He gestures to the bustling maids and menservants gossiping in their wing of the palatial Hargreaves manor.

Merry shudders. "It's the only place where I can't smell that horrid room."

"Room?" Riff's pleasant demeanor changes to one of confusion. "What room?"

"You know, Riff, that foul-smelling dungeon that Brother has adjoined to his room." Merry prattles on, not noticing Riff's sudden silence. "I don't see why he even has that place there; it smells like a wise woman's hovel. It –"

"Merry, that is his collection of poisons."

"W-what?!" Her disgust changes to surprise. "His ... poisons?"

"Yes, which is why he is called the 'Earl of Poisons' and why he presents such a controversy in social circles."

Merry bites her lip at Riff's explanation and turns to go.

"Miss Merriweather, where are you going? Merry? Merry! Come back here!" Riff shouts after her, but to no avail; the girl has fled as quickly as a flock of spring chickens drawn to corn.

-----

The door slams open and Cain looks up at the thin ray of light shining down on him.

"Merriweather...? What are you doing here? Isn't it better where it doesn't smell?" Cain asks bitterly. Moments later, fluttering blonde locks settles around his peripheral vision. With a start, he realizes Merry is clutching him around the stomach, in a sort-of hug.

"Cain, I – I – I'm sorry," she apologizes. "I didn't know that –

"Ah!"

Standing up, Cain brushes the dust from his pants and shirt. "Leave me alone, Merry," he says bitterly, beginning to walk away from the sprawled child on the floor.

She launches up from her position and latches tightly to his back, her petite nose resting against the small of his back. Without any patience whatsoever, Cain pries apart Merry's arms and turns, facing her. She tries to get up on tiptoe to reach him, so he leans down to make her job easier. "What is it, Merry?" he asks from angry curiosity.

-----

Warm and small lips gently press up against Cain's cold, full mouth. She doesn't know what she's doing, but Brother Dear seems to enjoy it as he ducks back inside the poison room to continue their exchange in the dark.

Finally, he pulls away, red tinting his cheeks. Merry likes that look; it makes him look more human. She reaches back up to him, but Cain shakes his head. "Merry," he says in a strained voice, "what are you doing?" She doesn't respond, but instead chooses to say something else.

"Brother, I know why I love you, now," she whispers into his ear as she brings Cain down to her level. He doesn't resist, but Merry can see a feeling of hesitation in his eyes. It is understandable; the humiliation they would face if they were discovered would shame Cain to no end. Even this knowledge doesn't hold her back: Merry and Cain share another kiss in the dark before he rushes out, face red like a tomato, and she walks sedately out, finally the master in this relationship.

"_To me, you are sweet and intoxicating ... like poison."_

**End**

**Author Notes:** Another short ficlet inspired by _Godchild_ and Cain's love for his "sister". Don't hate the incest and please don't leave any flames regarding that; Kaos prefers flames about the writing itself over flames over how "omg MerryXCain is bullshat and u shud go 2 hell u bich." Thank you for reading – _yoroshiku onegaishimasu_!

Kaos does not own _Earl/Count Cain_ or _Godchild_.


End file.
